Pineneedle
Appearance Pineneedle is a rare frosted tortoiseshell breed. Her right ear is bent over in a constant flip, and her eyes are her mother's green. Her ear makes her face have a constant kit-like look to her, while her fur is incredibly soft and long. Personality Pineneedle is a very thoughtful and careful she-cat, who loves with all of her heart. She is an incredibly reliable she-cat, and a strong warrior. Appearance in Books The Cursed Blood Pineneedle does not formally appear. The Cursed Blood: The Wild Flames In Chapter Twenty Six Pinekit was first introduced to Maplecrow's first litter after her birthing. She is seen to be a soft tortoiseshell who looked to be rolled in frost. Her ear being folded makes her half-sister, Lynxtuft want to flip over. The Cursed Blood: The Shadow Fold In Chapter Three Pinekit is seen beside her littermates, eyes wide and eager for her Battle Ceremony. She, along with her littermates, were staring up at Casper with wide eyes, as if they had never seen a tom so large. As the Battle Ceremony begins, Skinkkit yowls and slams himself into Pinekit before Shadestar can drop his tail to signal the beginning. They scuffle and snarl, trying to gain the upper paw. Pinekit is then claimed by Underwater, who says she likes the quiet side of the kit, wanting to make her a warrior out of that trait. Shadestar agrees, and Pinepaw breaks away from Slatekit who spits at her and touches noses with Underwater, stepping back to watch her littermates. After her littermates are claimed the Clan calls their names. In Chapter Four Pinepaw presses her flank against Havenflower's side as Chasingstorm admits to his betrayal of taking a mate in another Clan. The other tortoiseshell flicks her tail around Pinepaw's hindquarters in an attempt to comfort her. In Chapter Eight Pinepaw is announced at the Gathering to be trained by Underwater. In Chapter Twelve Pinepaw crouched by Havenflower when she's in her nest and woke her up, commenting that she was yowling and then asking if she was alright. She looked uncertain, it being expressed in her twitching tail-tip. Havenflower took in her half-sister and noted that she was a fellow tortoiseshell. Pinepaw said she wasn't sure how long Havenflower had been asleep, but that the Clan was back. She followed her half-sister out of the nursery and came to her side, saying that the Gathering never happened because GustClan never showed up. In Chapter Fourteen Pinepaw is mentioned to have been in the nursery with Hollywing and Viperstrike as they moved up to greet their former denmates to congratulate them on getting their warrior name. In Chapter Sixteen Pinepaw is among the first to see Havenflower's new litter. She crouched down and crawled her way toward the nest. She sniffed them curiously and held her paw up as if she wanted to prod one. She eagerly asked if they were named yet, eyes sparkling, and Maplecrow came to her daughter's side and told them the chosen names. In Chapter Seventeen Pinepaw is seen racing up and gently laying a leaf atop Salamanderkit's head, which he sneezed off and the two she-cat's purred and rubbed their cheeks against him lovingly. She is later trying to coerce Salamanderkit to clean up his mess of the leaves alongside Slatepaw. When the battle screech sounds, Pinepaw quickly darts toward the nursery with Salamanderkit in her jaws and shoves him in the nursery. Pinepaw then cries out for her brother to not leave the camp, but is unable to stop him. She then shakily steps up to Slatepaw, who flicks her tail against her spine calmly, as if to reassure. The Coming: Into the Storm In Chapter Twenty Pineneedle had attended the gathering that Firstorm had announced the revitalization of StormClan. She had stayed behind from NightClan, effectively cutting off her place in her Clan along with Ashclaw. She was noted to have the only oddity of a bent ear in the Clans, and she's noted to be very attractive, petite, and looking kit-like. Firstorm was thrilled that a kit of Maplecrow decided to stay to join StormClan. She greeted Firstorm with a purr and dipped her head low in the NightClan way. She said she was moved by Firstorm's words and that she never thought that she'd have kin in another Clan, beside Chasingstorm. She says she remembers FIrstorm's glittering eye gold eye and stated she wanted to honor her mother's memory by joining StormClan. Lynxtuft looks ready to burst with pride as her half-sister would be joining. In Chapter Twenty One Pineneedle is among the first to volunteer for setting the territory lines for the new Clan, as she's blinking sleep out of her green eyes. When Sootpaw is looking uncomfortable and shy, Pineneedle presses her side against Sootpaw's to encourage. Sootpaw decides that she could learn from Pineneedle, as the she-cat doesn't look like she cares if cats are giving her hostile looks. She accompanies Sootpaw back to CloudClan to speak with Smokestar, and Clearfrost eagerly darts toward them, rubbing his face against Sootpaw's and then pressing his cheek in greeting to Pineneedle who purred at the contact. As they leave, Pineneedle comes to Sootpaw's side and rubs her cheek against Sootpaw's shoulder, asking if her standing up to her father was a big moment for her. Her eyes are sparkling as they moved on. Pineneedle and Lynxtuft go to help Slickpelt and Slugfur with the apprentices as they are getting out of paw. In Chapter Twenty Three Pineneedle is accepted into the Clan as a warrior along with the others, and she takes her vows seriously. In Chapter Twenty Four Pineneedle is mentioned by Lynxtuft to have come from NightClan as part of a melting pot for StormClan. In Chapter Twenty Five Pineneedle is seen grooming Slugfur's ear in front of the den where the nursery would be. She clears her throat to call attention to herself and Slugfur, now sitting side by side with her glowing and him looking shy and slightly embarrassed. She asks if the apprentices could make two nests in the nursery, and Goldensun and Hollywing squeal and bundle around her, excited for her litter of kits as she's then joined by Honeydrizzle and the expecting Redrain as her plump belly is being prodded for them to try to guess how many kits in her litter. Firstar looks happy as well, as this would be the first true litter of StormClan. In Chapter Twenty Six Hollywing fills in for Pineneedle in a conversation between senior warriors. Pineneedle is mentioned to be in the nursery tucked in with Redrain as Honeydrizzle is lecturing Speckledrop and Spottedtail for trying to leave. She asks if the two toms are okay with leaving if it meant watching Pineneedle and the other queen fight to the death over their dead litters, as this is what it meant if they abandoned their Clan during their fight. In Chapter Twenty Eight Pineneedle is mentioned to be considered a senior warrior of StormClan. In Chapter Twenty Nine Pineneedle asks if Redrain's final born is a she-kit, and then encourages her denmate by saying that she's beautiful, and dips her head to lick the top of Redrain's. Pineneedle agreed that Mosskit was a good name for the tom, calling it 'handsome' and then excusing herself so that the queen and her mate could share in the special moment. She goes to Wispfeather on the other side of the nursery and asks how her rascals were behaving. As her kits are arguing, she shoots Sootheart a loving but annoyed look before gathering her litter of three into her nest and offering to tell a story to hush them as to not disturb the new litter. Pineneedle is mentioned to be willing to let Foamtail play with her older litter, as Foamtail desperately wants to have her own litter. She then calls for Pineneedle to ask for permission, going to the nursery.